This proposal is for the Comprehensive Cancer Center Biostatistics Unit at the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) to serve as the Operations, Statistical and Data Management Center for the AIDS-Associated Malignancies Clinical Trials Consortium (AMC). To date, the AMC has enrolled 159 patients on five AMC protocols. Two protocols have recently opened to patient accrual. An additional 9 protocols are under development. The AMC Operations Center provides statistical expertise to the AMC in the areas to study design, sample size, and analyses; coordinates the development, submission, conduct and analysis of AMC; maintains the database for the clinical trials; performs statistical analyses on study data; manages the Discretionary Fund; and coordinates the acquisition of specimens from AMC participants for donation to the AIDS Malignancy Bank. During the upcoming funding period, the AMC Operations Center plans to increase the use of scanners in the data entry process; increase the level of biostatistical support; increase the use of the AMC WEB page for the dissemination of information; and add a fiscal associate to the staff to manage the discretionary fund.